Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends: Season 2
Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends is a series created by LNERFlyingScotsman. The second Season of the series premiered on December 1, 2012, and ended on April 8, 2013. Pre-Season 2 Writing for Season 2 began on June, but the original work made in June was scrapped. Writing officially began in August and ended just a few days before Season 1 ended. Season 2 originally had a premier date set for October, but with a huge gap between several episodes in Season 1 pushed the premier back to November. Roberto also did remakes, which pushed the premier even further back to December. Season 2 In the middle of filming an "Edward's Exploit" Remake, Roberto ditched the remake over some explainable depression, and decided to work on Season 2's first episode. Roberto kept a daily 10 day countdown on his Twitter for Season 2's first episode. The episode was uploaded in advance on November 30, and unprivated the following day. The next 2 episodes of Season 2 were uploaded consistently on Sundays. Episode 17 was uploaded just before 2013, and Episode 18 was uploaded the following year. Both episodes were filmed in 2012 due to travel. After episode 18, Roberto took a long break from his series after being ill. He began making episodes consistently again usually uploading after 8 days since the last episode went up. Episode 25 was different from the rest since it was 90% written by HenryisGreat15. Some tweaks by Roberto were added to keep in continuation from the last episode. The script was originally written for Episode 2 of Season 1, but Roberto declined it and agreed to work up an episode with the script. A weekend after the episode was uploaded, the Season 2 finale was uploaded. Post Season 2 After Season 2 ended, the Season 3 update followed. The Update was shorter than the Season 2 Update. The Season 3 Update talked about Cast changes, and a model change for Toby that had been used since Episode 20. Roberto is now working on remakes, and will be doing a competition video for ThomasWoodenRailway's 5 Year Anniversary Contest. Episodes Main Roles Percy: 7 Duck: 5 Oliver: 4 Edward: 3 Thomas: 2 Henry: 2 Gordon: 2 Donald: 2 Douglas: 2 Bill: 2 Ben: 2 Daisy: 2 James: 1 Toby: 1 BoCo: 1 Mavis: 1 Salty: 1 Minor Roles James: 4 BoCo: 4 Thomas: 3 Henry: 3 Toby: 3 Mavis: 3 Gordon: 2 Duck: 2 Douglas: 2 Diesel: 2 Percy: 1 Donald: 1 Oliver: 1 Bill: 1 Ben: 1 Salty: 1 Spamcan: 1 Bear: 1 Toad: 1 Trevor: 1 Terence: 1 Cranky: 1 Cameos/Non Speaking Roles Edward: 6 Thomas: 5 James: 5 Bill: 4 Ben: 4 Clarabel: 4 Mavis: 4 Henry: 3 Toby: 3 Annie: 3 Bear: 3 BoCo: 3 Daisy: 3 Dart: 3 Terence: 3 Gordon: 2 Donald: 2 Douglas: 2 Henrietta: 2 Diesel: 2 SpamCan: 2 Bowler: 2 Toad: 2 Trevor: 2 Den: 2 Percy: 1 Duck: 1 Harold: 1 Catherine: 1 Salty: 1 Hank: 1 Bertie: 1 Lorry 1: 1 Lorry 3: 1 The Flying Scotsman: 1 Chinese Dragon: 1 NG Main Roles Rheneas: 1 Sir Handel: 1 Culdee: 1 Bertram: 1 NG Minor Roles Skarloey: 2 Peter Sam: 2 Rusty: 2 Rheneas: 1 Sir Handel: 1 Peter: 1 Culdee: 1 Bertram: 1 NG Cameos Duke: 2 Peter: 1 Ada: 1 Jane: 1 Mabel: 1 Catherine: 1 Rocky: 1 Trivia *There were once again 11 Standard Gauge Episodes and 2 Narrow Gauge Episodes (5 & 10). *The Main Characters of The Season were Percy, Thomas, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Bill, Ben, BoCo, and Mavis. *Thomas & Percy were the only main characters from season 1 who were main characters again in season 2. *The NG Main Characters were Skarloey, Rhenaes, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Culdee, and Bertram. *The working title for "Donald & Douglas's Dockside Disagreement" was "Dockside Dispute." *The working title for "Coldee" was "Cold Culdee." *The original plot for "Coldee" was made in 2010 with some tweaks to it. *The working title for " Scrap Yard Fumble" was "Oliver's Mail Trail" but was quickly renamed after the episode was written. *The working title for "Bill, Ben, and The Sodor China Clay Cars" was "Bill, Ben, and the China Clay Cars" *"Gold Medal Percy" was an episode title suggested by Donald Douglas. Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends